Melody of the cards: If only you knew
by onlyIcanRULEtheWORLDlikeIdo
Summary: melody of the cards cast in a songfic x oneshot. SeiraOc fluff... sorta.... A talent show is going on at the Accademy and Chancler shepeard's gandson must sit through it... what if Seira joins it? will sparks fly between the 2 rivals? GX x MMPPPP crossove


Disclaimer: Everyone should know by now! Noone on Fanfiction owns anything like Mermaid Melody or Yu-Gi-Oh GX!!!! I also don't own this song.

Summary: This is a one-shot/Song-fic made for my Mermaid Melody Yu-Gi-Oh GX crossover. This will happen somewhere in it (like a secret chapter not put in) ... if i feel responsible enough to do the fic... -- i'm very lazy, i haven't worked on my fic Hikari in months... -- enough about me! this oneshot contains fluff between Seira and my OC durring a talent show at duel academy and of course Seira enters for singing. will sparks fly between the two rivals or will they hate eachother even more after the songs over? Fluff! sort of... This is one of my OC's P.O.V. ... I might make it in Seira's P.O.V too

If only you knew 

"Hello students! Welcome to Duel Accademy's first anual talent show!" cried the Obelisk Blue Teacher Dr. crowler. (A/N: Will be explained why he's not chancler anymore in the fic...) I like to call him Mrs. Crowler when he's not arround because he looks too much like a girl! I still wonder why Grandpa Shepard hired him.

I was forced to watch the talent show by Grandpa so I had almost fallen asleep from listening to the Pop-star wannabe, Obelisk blue girls, sing there hearts out. Usually to me because i'm the "Hot Freshmen" as proclaimed by my fangirls. I was drifting asleep when I heard "Mrs." Crowler announce the final consetant was up.

I was about to fall asleep again when someone shouted into the microphone. "He-Ro-Kuuunn! wake up you lazy bum!" "Wha!" I shouted as i fell out of my seat and the whole duel stadium looked at me. "Seira! don't do that!" I screamed not even looking at her as I already knew it was her. She is the only person in duel accademy who calls me He-Ro, she even adds Kun to the end sometimes.

"He-Ro! I'm going to prove that i'm better at you at something besides just dueling!" She shouted pointing an accusing finger at me. "Seira, when are you going to learn i'm better than you at everything including dueling" I laughed cockily. "I'm going to sing a song and you'll be on your hands and knees begging for more" She grinned mischeviously. All the other people in the stands seemed to be enjoying our little war.

"I hope your not a wannabe pop-star singing a lame song because that seems just like you Seira" I joked. My Slyther red rival lowered her head and a shadow covered her eyes. 'Crap, she's going to cry, I didn't mean it!' I silently worried under my cocky grin.

I had a secret crush on her when she was signing up for duel accademy. Something about her reminded me of someone, someone I didn't even know myself. It made me happy to be around her. When she got into Slyther I thought she would cry but she didn't. She wasn't any ordinary girl that you met on the street. She was perfect. She actually seemed happy she got into Slyther Red.

I decided that I would try to get her to like me so i started to Flirt with her, instead of the usual effect it had on girls she slapped me in the face and walked away. Then when we had our first test she was paired up with me. Our decks rivaled eachothers but she beat me without using her fusions. That was when we became rivals and I got even cockier everytime I talked to her. Not perposely, I just was.

Seira picked her head up and to my silent relief she actually had a cat-like grin plastered on her face with her toungue hanging from her mouth cutely. "You'll see He-Ro" She giggled grabbing the microphone stand and placing the microphone in it.

_Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby_

I had to restrain myself from going slack-jawed when I heard this group of lines. She sounded like an adult singing. I looked arround the room and everyone gawking at Seira except the six seventeen and eighteen-year-old friends of Seira that were visiting. "Go Seira!" cried the blond I remembered as Lucia. Seira grinned caty at me before continueing.

_Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel the danger  
I wanna scream  
It makes me feel alive_

"The past lines fit her perfectly" someone whispered behind me. I jumped. Sitting behind me the whole time were Yuki and his "Gang" that Seira hung out with. The one who said this was Blair. Blair is Seira's best friend who switches crushes evey hour. "Yeah, it does" I whispered.

_Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
_

I couldn't believe Seira, my angleic Seira-Hime (A/N: OMG! Hero sounds obssessed with her!) was singing a song that was so angsty!

"I take that back, it doesn't sound like her" Blair quickly commented as everyone, even I, went slack-jawed. "Even Seira has problems," Lucia said calmly as she and the other five girls walked over to us. "It makes her more human than she is" she added. The other girls glared at Lucia. She said something that seemed wrong to say to the other girls I guessed.

_To walk within the lines  
Would make my life so boring  
I want to know that I  
Have been to the extreme  
So knock me off my feet  
Come on now give it to me  
Anything to make me feel alive  
_  
"She sounds so much like Sara" Mumbled Hanon the blue haired girl. "Who's Sara?" asked Yuki. My blood went cold. 'Seira, Sara, Seira, Sara, The two names sound so alike I thought'. Apparently I said this outloud because Blair glared at them and said "Yeah, the two names do sound alike." "She was just a friend we had before Seira met us" The green haired girl, Lina sighed. I stayed quiet and tryed to believe it even though I had a feeling it was a lie. We all sat quietly and listened to the rest of the song.

_Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.  
_  
'Seira' I thought. 'I'm so sorry, I thought you weren't effected by my jokes but maybe this song is your way of saying that you are hurting from them' I silently sighed.

_Let down your defences  
Use no common sense  
If you look you will see  
that this world is a beautiful  
accident, turibulent, succulent  
opulent permanent, no way  
I wanna taste it  
Don't wanna waste it away  
_  
'She only wants adventure huh? thats hard for me to believe.' Seira and I had been chalenged by mesterious beings that seemed to know Seira to shadow games by using medalions called _The Dark Mermaid song peices_. Seira had complained about the enemies attacking and she seemed to hate it.

_Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby_

_Is it enough?  
Is it enough?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
_  
Suddenly, an exact transparent replica of Seira appeared on stage. The transparent Seira was wearing an Orange dress with mustard colored ribbons and held a blue microphone in her hand. The most noticable diffrence was she had bright orange eyes. Her orange eyes seemed to fit perfectly with her skin color and her hair. The Orange eyes looked better than the brown ones that were the real Seira's eye color. The other Seira started to sing with the real Seira.

Everyone except Yuki, Aster, Jesse, Chazz, and I seemed confussed as to why Seira's voice doubled so I figured it was a Duel spirit. Her duel spirit's apperance made me wonder what her own was and it turned out she was wearing a long orange dress with darker orange gloves that passed her elbows.

"Who else didn't know Seira actually had a Duel spirit and it looks just like her besides me?" I whispered to the four older boys. The four shrugged their shoulders or nodded their head yes.

_Is it enough?  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.  
oh  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please._

Everyone stood up and clapped as Seira finished her song and I ran down the stairs and jumped over the railing. "Mr. Hero Shepard what do you think your doing?" asked "Mrs" Crowler. I ignored him and ran up to the duel feild where I met a confused Seira. The whole stadium quieted as i walked over to Seira. 'Seems they all know about my crush' I thought. 'Memo to self, don't tell Yuki your darkest secrets EVER AGAIN'. "Great Job Seira" I cogratulated her. "Told you in the song i'm anything but Ordinary" She smirked. I was about to say 'Yeah, you aren't Ordinary, your angelic' but i stopped myself. Instead I said something so stupid to say to your crush.

Most romancist like Blair would think it was 'I think i'm in love with you' or 'your the most beautiful girl i've ever seen', or even the cheesy line of 'I'll always be here for you'. Even though all of these were true I didn't say them. "Yeah, you aren't ordinary, your a clumsy Slyther slacker like I thought" I blurted. Then she hit me on the cheek leaving a large red palm mark and pain on it as soveniers. Then she stormed out or the stadium, Orange hair flowing in the wind with a shadow covering her face as if in desspair. But I could have sworn I saw her smile as she left and I thought I heard her say, "If only you knew He-Ro" "If only you knew"


End file.
